Demon Crest
by alesauria
Summary: Sucesos extraños se desatan en Hogwarts, un misterioso atacante va por los terrenos provocando calamidades, Harry actua de manera inusual,¿tendra esto que ver con la llegada de una tenebrosa muchacha y su amiga?
1. Cara vemos, colmillos no sabemos

Solo quiero decir que ningún personaje me pertenece y que si a alguien le párese familiar este fic con uno que se llama "la marca tenebrosa" de otra pagina web, es que empiezan igual (mas o menos) Pero NO es la misma historia. Espero que les guste, aunque es una mera tontería (según mi papa, que no cree en la magia). Este Fic se me ocurrió después de ganar un videojuego, leer a Bram Stoker y ver la película "Balto"  
  
DEMON CREST´S  
  
1.Caras vemos ,colmillos no sabemos  
  
A Harry le sabía tan mal o peor que a su tío Vernon que le tuviese que acompañar al Caldero Chorreante para comprar todos los libros para le próximo curso, 5º. Por culpa de Lord Voldemort, Harry no había podido ir a visitar a los Weasley las dos ultimas semanas de vacaciones, que era lo que hacía normalmente y por lo tanto, su tío le tuvo que acompañar al Callejón Diagon. Por suerte, se quedó en el Caldero Chorreante, aún que muy a disgusto después de ver el tipo de gente que lo regentaba. Harry no vio ni rastro de Ron o de Hermione, seguramente fueron la semana anterior (como siempre). Lo que peor le sentó a Harry fue volver a ver a . . . Rita Skeeter, una famosa reportera del diario "El Profeta" a la que Harry odiaba. Estaba en la entrada de un pequeño establecimiento, Harry advirtió que ella le echo una breve mirada, él sabía que Rita no se atrevería a escribir nada durante un largo tiempo, ya que sabía que era una animaga y a la menor oportunidad lo podría decir. Harry pasó por su lado sin mirarla, pero pudo escuchar su horrible: Divinamente Cuando acabó las compras salió al Caldero Chorreante donde le esperaba ansiosamente su tío Vernon. Antes de salir volvió a ver a Rita Skeeter la que le saludó como si tal cosa. Harry se quedó pensando si ella se acordaría de lo que Ron, Hermione y él sabían. Harry se despidió de Tom, el tabernero, y salió detrás de su tío esperando más que nunca a que llegase el 1 de Septiembre  
  
.  
***  
  
Ocho de la mañana: -Despierta mocoso o despídete de que te lleve a la estación. Harry se despertó, ¡Por fin era el gran día! Cogió sus gafas, se vistió y bajó lo más rápido que pudo con el pesado baúl que estaba preparado desde hacía ya varios días (desde que regresó del callejón Diagon) Tío Vernon le estaba esperando, Harry simplemente cogió una manzana (no quería entretenerse más en aquella odiosa casa) y salió delante de su tío hacia el coche. En cuanto llegó a Kings Cross se despidió brevemente de su tío y se fue en busca de Hermione y de Ron. Al no encontrarlos, buscó sitio. El ultimo estaba vacío y allí se instaló, luego fue a buscar a sus amigos mas detenidamente. Poco después de encontrarlos, el expreso salió de la estación y todo el viaje de ida a Howarts fue extrañamente tranquilo. La ceremonia de selección pasó bastante rápido hasta que al final se dieron cuenta de que había dos chicas nuevas, que definitivamente no eran de primero, entonces el director se levanto y dijo -Me complace anunciarles que este año abra 2 chicas que vienen del instituto de brujas de Salem , pertenecen de quinto y sexto y serán seleccionadas como cualquier otro alumno. El director se sentó y la profesora McGonagall leyó:  
  
- Cowie Carol, para sexto año  
  
Una chica alta paso caminando por en medio de las mesas y varios chicos la observaron en su trayecto, pues era realmente guapa, tenia el cabello negro un poco ondulado, los ojos grises y parecía orgullosa de que la observaran, Se sentó en el taburete y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por que el sombrero casi de inmediato dijo..  
  
- Ravenclaw  
  
La chica se paro y se fue a sentar en su mesa. La profesora McGonagall Continuo:  
  
- Keiffer Milna  
  
Una chica de estatura media camino con paso inseguro hacia el sombrero, tenia lacio y dorado su cabello que llevaba suelto, estaba un poco pálida (tal vez por los nervios) y siendo el echo de que era de piel muy blanca parecía un fantasma con uniforme negro. Se sentó en el taburete y tras esperar unos minutos el sombrero anuncio:  
  
-Gryffindor  
  
La chica tambaleándose se fue a sentar en la mesa en donde se encontraban los de quinto curso.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore anuncio  
  
- Bienvenidos todos a esta institución -dijo- antes de comenzar  
con el festín, debo de hacer mención de ciertas reglas la primera es  
que la entrada al Bosque prohibido esta restringida a los estudiantes  
y asimismo esta prohibido utilizar magia en los pasillos, vamos a  
aplazar los partidos de quidditch por tiempo indefinido - algunos  
alumnos se mostraron inconformes - Y segundo es un placer anunciar que  
este año el profesor Remus Lupin vuelve a ocuparse de impartir la  
materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Uno que otro aplauso  
reservado - Bueno ahora solo queda una cosa por decir ¡a comer!  
  
En se momento los platos se llenaban de comida y los alumnos empezaban a comer mientras bombardeaban a las chicas nuevas con millones de preguntas  
  
-Hola - le dijo Neville nervioso - me llamo Neville -Ha, hola yo soy Milna -Y yo Ron Weasley, por cierto ¿de donde eres? -vivía en Madrid.. -y ¿porque te saliste de la escuela? -le pregunto Hermione- - eso no tiene importancia -dijo Milna de repente muy seria- ahora simplemente estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa... -y como se llaman tus padres? -dijo Parvati- - Michael Rudloe y Claire Keiffer, pero no vivo con ellos.. -Y porque no? -le dijo Seamus - Es que mi Madre desapareció y parece que mi padre no lo pudo soportar y se fue con otra.... así que vivo con mis 4 primas Elizabeth, ,Susan, Dalia y Delia. - y ellas donde estudiaron? -le pregunto Harry uniéndose a la conversación  
  
La chica lo observo durante unos instantes antes de continuar. -Bueno todas aquí , Elizabeth en esta casa ,a Dalia y Delia les toco Slitherin, eran muy buenas alumnas y sobretodo en pociones....Hablaban maravillas del profesor...(algunos rieron con sarcasmo) Y Susan estuvo en Ravenclaw solo que en segundo recibió una beca para estudiar en Salem y de fue para allá. -Oye Milna-le dijo Ron- no te gustaría que mañana te enseñáramos la escuela, es muy grande y podrías perderte.. nosotros te podríamos mostrar hasta el ultimo rincón....Si tu quieres...  
  
Milna lo observo un momento -Me encantaría- dijo y termino su respuesta con una sonrisa Harry que estaba sentado a la derecha de Hermione recibió un codazo por parte de esta mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Milna.... y no era de extrañarse, su sonrisa había dejado al descubierto sus dientes blancos y notaron que los colmillos eran curiosamente largos y afilados , terminaban en una punta aguda que los hacia sobresalir de los demás dientes extrañamente filosos, Milna pareció darse cuenta de que la observaban y dejando de sonreír dijo..  
  
- lo siento, es un problema odontológico que no he podido arreglar....son así desde que me acuerdo - no importa dijo Harry, aunque intercambio miradas nerviosas con Ron y Hermione. El saber que alguien tenia semejantes cualidades no resultaba algo muy común y mas bien parecía algo sobrenatural, algo siniestro.......  
  
Observaron minuciosamente a Milna durante el banquete y notaron algunos rasgos bastante curiosos, como sus manos que eran bastante blancas, de echo la chica en si era de piel muy blanca, sin embargo sus manos aunque parecían frágiles y delicadas en realidad eran extraordinariamente hábiles, sus "uñas" eran largas y fuertes, además de estar recortadas en una forma muy puntiaguda, se encontraban ligeramente curveadas.  
  
-Como garras -pensó para si Harry  
  
La cena acabo y Harry, Ron y Hermione no se quedaron en la sala común (la mayoría de los demás estudiantes se quedaron para hacerle mas preguntas a Milna) fueron a descansar para empezar un nuevo día.... con el inquietante recuerdo de esa sonrisa tan macabra.  
  
Comentarios? Sugerencias? Turba asesina? Mi libro de visitas o escríbanme a  
  
alesauria(arroba)hotmail.com o a mi libro de visitas 


	2. Pociones, Halcones y Gelerts

2. Pociones, Halcones y Gelerts  
  
Linda hora de llegar - les dijo como saludo Hermione cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la mesa Gryffindor. - No es que lleguemos tarde- le contesto Ron- es que tu te levantas muy temprano, de seguro fuiste la primera en llegar. - No es cierto Ron, Milna llego antes que nadie -dijo señalando a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. - Es que no duermes - le pregunto Harry sentándose frente a ella. -No mucho - respondió Milna con melancolía - la noche es el tiempo mas perfecto del mundo para actuar y es desastroso desperdiciarla durmiendo. Todos se mostraron nerviosos ante este comentario, si no dormía ¿qué era lo que hacia?  
  
El resto del día paso normal y Milna pareció adaptarse muy bien a su nuevo ritmo de vida ,en la tarde tuvieron como ultima clase pociones ( con Slytherin) y Snape los trato como era su costumbre, aunque saludo a Milna muy efusivamente. -Señorita Keiffer es un placer para mi ser maestro de una alumna de tan excepcionales cualidades en el arte de hacer pociones, es una lastima que no haya quedado en mi casa porque estoy seguro de que habría sido un orgullo , como sus primas. -Gracias profesor - le dijo Milna, feliz de volver a su mesa. -Sabia que Dalia y Delia avían sido buenas alumnas pero no savia cuanto aprecio les tenia el profe - comento Milna a Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando se sentó en la mesa. -Pues que mala suerte te toco - le dijo Harry -Potter deje de estar hablando, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora si me lo permiten, hoy vamos a hacer una poción dulcificante...  
  
Todos siguieron las instrucciones del libro ya estaban trabajando en sus pociones, Milna era muy hábil en esto de los brebajes y en 10 minutos ya estaba lista su poción perfectamente bien echa, un tiempo record  
  
-O ye tu eres la chica nueva - pregunto alguien detrás de ella -Si -dijo volteándose para ver quien le hablaba -Permíteme presentarme, soy Draco Malfoy, ¿no quisieras trabajar conmigo y no con estos perdedores? -No gracias, aquí estoy bien. -Segura -dijo Malfoy con voz melosa. -¿Qué no me oíste? -le dijo la chica perdiendo la paciencia -Como tu quieras, pero yo no me juntaría con ellos si quieres vivir en paz -Pues déjame sepas si TU quieres vivir en paz -Me estas amenazando? -le pregunto Malfoy dejando sus modales amables -Yo nomas te aviso -dijo con una mueca que dejaba al descubierto sus agudos colmillos blancos  
  
Malfoy pareció amedrentarse ante esta visión y no dijo nada Así aprendieron una nueva cualidad de la chica, era de ira rápida y fácil.  
  
Después de pociones Harry, Ron y Hermione llevaron a Milna a conocer la escuela, le interesaba todo aunque abecés parecía que ya había estado en algunos lugares...como el despacho de Lupin Se mostró particularmente interesada en el bosque prohibido -Y no van excursiones o a investigar o hacer proyectos o alguna cosa así? -pregunto -Por supuesto que no, seria muy peligroso -le respondió Hermione -Además ¿quién querría entrar ahí? Pero por lo que Harry noto Milna parecía deseosa de entrar -Te gustan los bosques -le pregunto -Si mucho, toda la vida que hay en ellos es algo maravilloso, ¡miren ese animalito de ahí! ¿no es hermoso?  
  
En ese momento notaron que un murciélago estaba colgado de una de las ramas mas altas de un árbol .Hermione sintió un escalofrió ¿De donde salió ese murciélago? -se pregunto, volteo a ver a sus amigos y noto que estaban pensando lo mismo que ella, sin embargo Milna seguía observando a animal indiferente a todo, mientras sus ojos resplandecían con un extraño brillo violeta.  
  
-Es un poco rara -comento Ron durante el desayuno. -NO ME DIGAS!!!! Aquí la cuestión es que parece que oculta algo -le respondió Hermione- Si no ¡porque no quiso decirnos por que se salió de su otra escuela? -Tal vez le daba pena -contesto Ron -Tal vez la expulsaron - dijo Harry -¿Pero que hizo para que la expulsaran? -cuestiono Hermione -Puede que uno de sus compañeros la allá molestado y lo tiro por la ventana.. -Si Ron!!! Como si eso pasara -Quien sabe Hermione, ella es muy impredecible ¡ya ves como se molesto con Malfoy¡ -Ya vez!! Harry tiene razón esa vez si quería tirarlo por la ventana.....si hubiera podido -Pues a mi me sigue pareciendo algo bastante improbable -Eso lo dices porque según tu "todo tiene una razón lógica -Es que así es Ron, todo tiene una razón lógica -NO ES CIERTO!!!! ENTONZES COMO EXPLIC.. - Cállense que ahí viene - interrumpió Harry al notar que Milna caminaba hacia la mesa  
  
5 minutos después la chica ya se había reunido con ellos -Hola -saludo alegre-hermosa mañana ¿no creen? -Si muy hermosa -le contesto Ron lo mas natural que pudo  
  
El desayuno trascurrió normal hasta que llego el correo, la lechuzas iban de aquí para allá entregando sobres, paquetes, cartas, periódicos, revistas, la varita mágica que Neville había olvidado, etc.  
  
-Miren!! -exclamo Milna- ahí viene Horus -QUIEN????? -dijeron los tres al instante aunque la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Un halcón blanco con dorado volaba en dirección a Milna, esta se subió la manga de la blusa y el halcón se paro en su brazo desnudo -¡¿No te duele?! -pregunto Ron con ansia al observar que el halcón aferraba sus garras a la piel de la chica. -No -dijo ella con naturalidad -será por que ya me acostumbre -Y por que no usas una lechuza -inquirió Harry -No se, creo que porque me gustan mas los halcones -Y no tienes miedo de que te saque un ojo o algo?? -¿Tu tienes miedo de que la tuya te lo saque? -Bueno pues no.. -¿entonces para que preguntas? -dijo ella riendo, mostrando una vez mas sus protuberantes dientes -¿Que tenemos a horita? -pregunto Ron para cambiar de tema -Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid -le contesto Hermione -Pues entonces hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde -les apuro Harry  
  
Minutos después estaban escuchando los efusivos saludos de Hagrid. -Hoy vamos a cuidar unas criaturas bastante curiosas, dijo abriendo la puerta de su cabaña y de ella salieron 5 criaturas muy parecidas a perros -Se llaman Gelerts o también perros mieleros... La clase los observaba con atención pues eran muy pintorescos, poseían una cola plana y delgada al igual que sus orejas, dos tenían el pelo de color rojo, el otro amarillo, el siguiente verde muy pálido y el ultimo era café con negro -Este es Cherchoker -dijo Hagrid poniendo la mono en el Gelert café- es cruza de un perro ovejero y un Gelert -¿Perro ovejero? -pregunto Ron en voz baja -Perros que cuidan las ovejas de los animales salvajes -le respondió Hermione Los Gelerts caminaron entre los alumnos y todos los cariaban y mimaban, Cherchoker se acerco hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Milna...y aquí ocurrió el desastre.  
  
Cherchoker se paro a un metro de ellos y sin previo aviso empezó a gruñir y enseñar los dientes, de repente soltó un aullido y se lanzo contra Milna, la chica se aparto hábilmente de un salto, pero el animal se volvió e intento morderla de nuevo, Milna otra vez salto ágilmente evitando al perro y echo a correr con una velocidad inimaginable, el Gelert la persiguió alrededor de la casa y por el huerto de calabazas, varios chicos empezaron a lanzarle maldiciones al animal pero ninguna dio en el blanco, cuando llegaron al limite del bosque prohibido Milna dio una marometa en plena carrera , al momento de caer se apoyo el sus manos dando un brinco de cabeza y con inigualable habilidad logro asirse de una rama baja del árbol, se subió en ella poniéndose a salvo del Gelert que se quedo gruñendo debajo de ella  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, TRANQUILO!!!! -decía Hagrid al animal que no dejaba de gruñir debajo de la rama, Milna lo observaba con una mirada orgullosa, como estableciendo quien era el mejor.  
  
-Creo que Cherchoker no esta de humor para trabajar dijo meciéndolo en la cabaña  
  
15 minutos después la clase continuaba normalmente exceptuando los aullidos lastimeros que salían de la caballa.  
  
-Pero por que te ataco? Si ni siquiera lo provocaste -preguntaba Harry todavía extrañado por el repentino incidente -Supongo que le caí mal al perro -Eso no tiene lógica -espeto Hermione -Otra vez tu y tu lógica -le dijo Ron irritado  
  
Harry viendo venir una discusión cambio de tema rápidamente  
  
-Pero después de esa carrera ¿cómo es posible que te encuentres tan normal como si nada? -Es cierto -dijo Hermione que no tenia ganas de discutir- ni siquiera pareces cansada -Es que en Salem hacia mucho ejercicio y tengo buena condición física -Y porque crees tu que te ataco -pregunto Ron volviendo al tema -No se  
  
Pero algo en la cara de Milna les hacia pensar que si conocía el motivo  
  
Hagrid prefirió dejarlos salir 20 minutos antes para que se recuperaran de la conmoción del incidente, iban ellos caminando por el pasillo cuando escucharon una voz que arrastraba las palabras. -Divertidos? -pregunto Malfoy- fue algo muy gracioso ver a ese gigante corriendo como loco detrás del perro  
  
Iban a contestarle cuando sin previo aviso Milna se planto enfrente de Malfoy y le dijo amenazante -Y a ti que te importa, si tienes algún problema lo arreglamos a horita.. Sus ojos normalmente café oscuro se tornaron violetas y sus colmillos sobresalían de sus encías dándole la apariencia de un demonio, Malfoy no le dijo nada y se fue por el pasillo que daba a Trasformaciones. Esa noche ocurrió algo extraño, Cherchoker murió desangrado cerca del linde del bosque prohibido, parecía haber sido muerto por un vampiro......... 


End file.
